


A New Display

by star_kid



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Id Fic, because id sort of like to think it is, hey guys is mission breakout part of canon, i didnt read this before i posted because god i just know its terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid
Summary: After the Guardians of the Galaxy escape The Collector with the help of some tourists (Mission Breakout), he and reader attempt to come up with another plan to bring in money and attention. Tivan has questionable morals, but this is a bit beyond what anyone expected.





	A New Display

"Mr. Tivan, the Guardians of the Galaxy have... escaped." (y/n) said. "The rodent, sir, convinced your guests to assist in the escape. They were under the impression that it was all part of the exhibit." 

He stood unmoving for a moment before bringing a gloved hand to his chin in thought. "There will have to be another reward put out for their capture. Next time, we will have to tighten the security. But until another arrangement is made..." He trailed off and his eyes searched the room. "We will need another exhibit."

(y/n)'s mind traveled to all of Taneleer's collections that could be put up on display to attract attention. Harold the yeti could be brought back out, same as for Ultron, but there was concern surrounding whether or not any of these things could bring in as large of an audience as the Guardians of the Galaxy had. When her gaze had returned back to her boss, she noticed that he was staring at her, intensely, surrounded by an aura she had never seen him possess in all the years she had worked for him.

"Perhaps Harold, sir?" She suggested, feeling tiny and vulnerable under his stare.

"The people don't want to see Harold, (y/n). To attract the masses, I will have to put something on display that is truly _exciting_." After concluding the last of the grand gestures he seemed to punctuate his sentences with, a small smirk appeared on his face. He beckoned her closer. She approached him timidly, having only ever been told to get further away from him at any given time, but intent on following his orders. "Something _exotic_. Something that nobody would expect... from the likes of me."

He ran a hand up and down her arm, causing her mind to rush into a panic. "P-perhaps an infinity stone! You do have one, sir! It was the- the reality stone, was it? And if you wanted, I am sure it would not be too much trouble to receive the other from Xan-"

Without any warning, he adopted a firm grip on her waist and pushed her backwards until she ran into something. He pressed up against her, successfully trapping her between himself and his desk. The last servant of his that failed to please him was imprisoned and put on display. The other... Well, (y/n) didn't know exactly what happened, but it wasn't a reach to assume that she was dead. All alone in his private office, nobody would come to her rescue if he wanted to kill her. She knew that nobody was likely to help her even if he had chosen to dispose of her out in public, but being alone, her chance at survival was lowered from little, down to none. She was about to start pleading for her life, begging him to spare her, guaranteeing that she would never let an exhibit slip through her fingers again like she just had, but she didn't quite get the chance.

Suddenly, she felt heat at the side of her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw that his face was within centimeters of hers. "I think you would make a fine display. Perhaps, if advertised correctly, you could bring in audiences to rival what the Guardians brought..."

His lips came down to meet the side of her neck, sucking and biting at her skin, determined to leave a mark. Her head was reeling, suffering from a bit of metaphorical whiplash, but her hands came up to grip at him nonetheless. She didn't understand exactly what was going on, but this was far better than the punishments she had feared he'd lined up for her. Gripping at Taneleer's shoulders, having his mouth on her body, it all felt so  _wrong_. The entire time she knew him, their relationship was never supposed to go beyond business, her a slave to him, helping his collection until the day she no longer could. Even the mere thought of him as anything other than her boss felt dangerous, as if he would know and disapprove.

His lips came away from her neck, then placed a sloppy kiss just under her jaw. His hands came around her back to unzip her uniform, and that's where she began to panic. She felt the warmth of his hands all too close to her bare skin, his hot breaths on the side of her face, and her mind was in a million places at once. Her breathing sped up, her head began to spin, and all she could do was close her eyes, hold on to Taneleer, and try to convince herself to calm down. This was something along the lines of what she'd fantasized about once or twice. (Y/n) was conditioned to think of Tivan in only one way, but every so often, her mind would go rogue, imagining the wildest things, from what she would do with her freedom if it was ever given to her, to scenarios like the one playing out in this moment. For a few moments, she was gone from reality, her mind wondering once more, questioning what would come next and playing out every possible scenario. She was only brought back by the feeling of being pulled away from The Collector's desk and her dress dropping around her ankles.

A rough kiss was placed on her mouth as hands came to her sides and tugged her panties down to fall as well. She was suddenly completely exposed to her master. This was the man who'd had complete and utter control over her for the majority of her life, who'd only ever ordered her to clean display cases and their contents and introduce him to guests in the most grandeur manner possible. He was now gazing down upon her naked form, enthralled by what was in front of him, as she anxiously awaited his next move. She was pushed back against the desk once more, his form leering over hers, the heat of embarrassment and need clashing with the chilly air against her exposed skin, all overwhelming her senses. She was guided down to take a seat on the edge of the desk, and her legs were spread to allow Tivan to get even closer to her. On top of her embarrassment, looking her master in the eye was an act seen as disobedience, so all (y/n) could think to do was gaze to the side. A gloved hand met her head to remove the tie keeping her hair up, as was part of her uniform, to let her hair fall down against her body naturally, framing her face. The same hand then  trailed down the side of her face to grab her chin and turn her face to lock eyes with him.

"This... You, just like this... _Ravishing_." He said. While he seemed to have planned that sentence, he also seemed to have stumbled over his words, which was something (y/n) had never sen him do before. "Absolutely intoxicating..."

With just those few words, any thoughts of protesting his actions were pushed from her mind. These words of praise eased her into easy contentment, and mixed with how little she had thought about protesting in the first place, it was no struggle to get her to submit to him. She watched his eyes trail down her body and back up, and she hesitantly brought a hand up to his shoulder once more. Today seemed to be the day for breaking boundaries, but she was unsure how far she could go without angering him. When no protest came from him, she brought another hand up to wrap around his neck and comb through his hair. Her back straightened, and in a moment of zero impulse control, she tugged his face down to meet hers for a passionate, sloppy kiss. She could feel him smile into the kiss as the rest of his body leaned into hers.

His right arm came down to hold his weight on the desk nest to her, while the palm of his left planted itself where her thigh and torso met. His thumb traced small circles on the inside of her thigh before he moved inwards. He brushed against her opening momentarily, just to feel her wetness and the heat radiating from her. With just some pressure placed on her clit, she felt as if she had traveled off to another world. His mouth traveled back to her neck and chest, leaving an abundance of darkened marks across her skin. Taneleer knew exactly where to touch to get the reactions he wanted, and eventually, he had (y/n) a panting mess beneath him, gripping at his shoulders, hair, and her hands desperately trying to undo all the fastenings on his own clothes.

When he sensed that she was getting close to orgasm, he removed his hands from her, and began to strip off layers of his clothing that he deemed unnecessary. Soon enough, he was nearly as exposed as she was, and he gave her a few moments to take him all in before he gripped her legs to slide her closer to himself.

"Do not think that this means that your freedom is the next step, darling." He whispered into her ear. "I will ravish you, but god help me, I will _never_ let you go."

While she was entirely taken aback by this, she was too distracted by  _other things_  to care much. She knew coming into this that she would never gain her freedom, so she took no time to bother with the idea in that moment. She only nodded her head and buried her face in his neck, afraid to speak the words that were just on the tip of her tongue.

"I-I understand, sir." was what she decided on. It was one of the statements that were regularly said to him, thus it was the easiest to get out. "Please..." She moaned into his neck.

He grabbed her face once more to look into her eyes. "Please, darling?"

"T-Tivan," She stuttered out. She adverted her eyed from his, too embarrassed to look at him as she began to contemplate begging. "P-please. Please, you've come this far, just, just... Please, fuck me."

Another smile grew on his face as he spread her legs wider and positioned himself at her entrance. "But of course, (y/n)."

As he pushed into her, she wanted nothing more to shove her face back into his neck and muffle her moans, but of course Tivan wouldn't allow that. He was looking for a show. He wanted to see and hear everything she had to offer. Tivan never seemed interested in this nature of activities, but it was extremely evident that he had immense amounts of experience to go off of. Perhaps it was a mix of her own surprise and adrenaline that made it all feel so unreal, but he definitely knew what he was doing to her.

It didn't take much to get her to come, as she had already been on the brink or orgasm before. When she came, he basked in her cries and the clenching of her walls around her own member. After her first release, his hands began to work at her as well, quickly working her towards another orgasm. She came once more, himself only moments behind her. Their moans mixed together like some unorthodox sort of symphony, and as they both began to come down from their high, the reality of the situation began to truly dawn on (y/n). She looked back up to meet Taneleer's gaze, and once more, she could sense that dark aura she had noticed earlier, and that smile still planted right on his face.

"Ah, darling..." He trailed off while running the back of his hand down the side of her face. "You may not like it, but I've decided I must put you away. Regardless of profit, if anyone else sees you like this, they may try to  _take_  you from me."


End file.
